


Thirteen going on fourteen

by miyakowasure



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One night I was wondering how long Marius still has to grow up until I can really start shipping him with Fuma. Then I made some calculations with other pairings' age gaps (eg. Tottsu/Hasshi and Kitayama/Senga) and decided the gap between Marius and Fuma isn't that big after all. :P</p><p>I tried to remember how it felt like to be thirteen and have a crush on someone who's not quite on your reach. I hope I managed to catch something of those feelings into this?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thirteen going on fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> One night I was wondering how long Marius still has to grow up until I can really start shipping him with Fuma. Then I made some calculations with other pairings' age gaps (eg. Tottsu/Hasshi and Kitayama/Senga) and decided the gap between Marius and Fuma isn't that big after all. :P
> 
> I tried to remember how it felt like to be thirteen and have a crush on someone who's not quite on your reach. I hope I managed to catch something of those feelings into this?

\- - -

 

It’s not the first time for Marius to have a crush on someone. He has also had a crush on someone he only meets at work, and he has had a crush on someone a few years older than him. He has even had a crush on another boy before, and no matter how weird it still feels, it’s not his biggest problem. 

The biggest problem, he finds out, is when all those qualities get combined, actualizing in one person.

It’s not like he’d ever do anything about it; for heaven’s sake he’s absolutely not going to embarrass himself like that in front of Fuma. But he isn’t going to bother suppressing his feelings either.

It’s painful and amazing at the same time. 

He loves the tickling feeling in the bottom of his stomach whenever he goes to work knowing Fuma will be there, as much as he hates the sting of disappointment when he enters the dressing room just to find out their schedules aren’t going to match that day.

He loves all the attention he gets so easily, and he isn’t shy at demanding even more. Even though he hates it when Fuma messes up his carefully combed hair, the few seconds of Fuma’s closeness and wide smile make it worth it every time. 

He hates being treated as a child but he loves getting pampered by the senpai which is a good thing since you’re so cute! Stay like that forever, will you is something he hears pretty much on daily basis, no matter how embarrassing it is. (Although he doesn’t mind Fuma saying so.)

He hates the insecurity that the fast growth of his limbs causes but he’s thankful for the clumsiness that disguises his awkwardness whenever his heart is beating way too fast and his palms feel sweaty when Fuma as much as smiles at him.

It’s probably just a fleeting phase, he knows it. However, the next time Fuma surprises Marius by throwing an arm across his shoulder and playfully squeezing him against his side, Marius smiles and decides he wouldn’t mind even if it’s more than a phase. 

He’ll probably find it out sooner or later anyway. Until that he’s determined to cherish every feeling, every moment, and every smile.

 

\- - -


End file.
